The Slave
by darkest44
Summary: Voldemort won the war. Now he is selling slaves. The story is better than the summary, I promise. Warning mentions of torture and rape.
1. Chapter 1

Gigi Niccs was pacing in her cell. After Voldermort had won the war all the muggles, muggle borns, and half bloods were being slod as slaves. She was just bought and was waiting for her new owner. Most people buying a slave didn't even look at her because of how small she was, she was only 14. It wasn't her fought she was so small. She didn't know who had bought her, but she knew they would be mean who ever they were.

A death eater came and got her. He took her to a small room. She was told to wait for her new owners. '_Owners_' she thought. '_More than one, can be good_.' Other girls who's owners couldn't handle them had said bad things happened when you had more then one owner. '_What kind of bad things?' _she wondered.

A man, woman, and a boy walked in. The boy couldn't have been much older then Gigi herself. '_Oh great_' she thought '_A kid, I must be a birthday gift_.' She hated being seen as an object, but that's the way things were.

The man and death eater talked while the woman lead the boy over to Gigi. "This is your birthday gift Thomas." she said. Gigi just crossed her arms.

'_I knew it_.' she thought.

He looked at her shyly then looked away. She didn't think he seemed bad, she uesally had a since for these things. She knew he was nervous. Then man came over. He looked at her with disgust. She kept her eyes on the ground.

"Pansy you and Thomas wait outside. I need to have a word with '_it_'." he said. She hated being called it, but she couldn't do anything about it. The woman and boy left the room and the man grabbed her arm. "Listen. You are my son's slave now. You do as he says. Got it?" he hissed. She just knodded her head and followed him out.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got home the man told Thomas to take 'it' to his room and go to bed. He did as told and Gigi followed. They got to his room and he grabbed some clothes. He looked at her. She got alittle worried. "Why are you on the floor?" he asked.

"It's where most owner want you to sit." she said "Do you want me somewhere else?"

"You can sit where ever. I'll be right back." he said leaving.

She sat there waiting for him to get back. He came back and she saw he had bruises all over his upper body. "Where'd you get those?" she asked.

"No where. Do worry about it." he said smiling slightly. He really didn't talk about.

She knew he lied, but she didn't want to get in trouble. He gave her a pillow.

"Do you want a blaket?" he asked.

She shook he head. '_He's nice. Wonder how long that will last_.' she thought.

He went to sleep. She just lied there, she didn't really sleep that much. She finally fell asleep around 2 a.m. But Thomas didn't sleep for long after that. He couldn't sleep without the covers on, and on hot nights he woke up covered in sweat. His nightmares didn't help either. So it wasn't unuseal for him to wake up in the middle of the night. He looked over and saw that Gigi was shaking. '_I knew she needed a blaket_.' he thought. He got a blaket and went over to her, but when he saw her face he knew something was wrong.

(Gigi's nightmare)

"I'll teach you." said one of the guards as he hit her with the whip for the 50th time, that day. As the whip cracked across her back she winced in pain and fear.

"Please. Stop." she begged. She hated begging, but it was the only way to get him to stop she knew that. When he finally stopped she was released back to her cell.

(Back to Realty)

Thomas couldn't stand seeing her like that. He was going to rub her back, but when he put his hand on her back he felt something. He lifted the back of her shirt and saw lashes. It made him sick to think about her having to go through that. He touched her arm. She was ice cold. 'It's July. How is she cold?' he wondered. He picked her up and moved her to the bed and covered her up. Then went to find his wand and spell book, he was going to heal her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Gigi woke up with the sun, like always. But this time was different. She was in a bed and her back didn't hurt anymore.  
That had never happened before. She didn't know what happened. She got up and walked down the hall toward a light. She found  
Thomas eating a sandwich. "Hungry?" he asked.  
She nodded her head. She hadn't eaten in three days. He made her a sandwich. She was shocked. 'He made me food.' she  
thought 'Does he want something?'  
"Do you want anything else?" he asked after she finished. She shook her head.  
'He's still nice.' she thought 'He's not changing. Is he really this nice?' She stared at him saw her staring.  
"Are you sure you don't want something else?" he asked.  
"I'm good." she said. She thought he would be mean, like his dad, but he was nice. No pure blood had ever been nice to her before.  
Her parents and a few of the other 'inmates' had ever sown he kindness before. But now a boy she had never met was being nice to her.  
And he was a pure blood.  
There was a knock at the door. When she answered it she saw a boy about her age.  
"Hi. I'm Scorpius." he said. She let him in and he went up to Thomas. They started talking. "So is this the girl?" he asked pointing at  
Gigi.  
"Yeah." answered Thomas nodding. He could tell she was nervous about Scorpius being there, but he didn't know what say. He knew  
his friends would never hurt her. But she didn't know that.  
"Scorpius, it's nice to see you." said Pansy as she walked in. "What are you boys going to do today?"  
"We're gonna go to Hogsmeade to get school stuff." answered Thomas.  
"Ok. Have fun." she said "Don't forget 'it'."  
They left, taking Gigi with them. He didn't want to leave her there with his parents. They only needed a few things, but he didn't want  
to take any chances.  
When they got there they ran into Millie Crabbe. She was really nice, even if she put up a tough act. "Hey Mils." said Thomas.  
"Hey guys. Who's this?" she asked pointing at Gigi.  
"The girl." answered Scorpius.  
She knew exactly what he was talking about. "Hi. I'm Millie. What's your name?" she asked trying to be friendly.  
"Gigi." she answered quietly. No one outside of the prison had ever asked her that. 'Why they being nice?' she wondered.  
After they got everything they needed they went back to Scorpius' house. His parents were gone for the day, so they had the place to  
themselves. Thomas and Scorpius played what muggles call 'basketball' while Millie cheered and Gigi just watched. She loved basketball. Some  
times when the guards let them go outside she and some others played it. Her team always won.  
After a few hours Thomas and Gigi went home. It was later so they were tired. They both just went to bed.  
Around 5 a.m. Thomas woke up a saw that Gigi was shaking again. He went over to her, picked her up, put her in the bed, and rubbed  
her back untill she was warm again. When he left to shower she was slightly smiling. When he came back she was still asleep. He decided she needed it,  
so he didn't wake her up.


End file.
